Mood
by LouisianaBlack
Summary: Oliver Queen didn't expect Barry to return, with newfound powers at that as well. But that was still a possibility when he heard about the explosions. Who in their right mind would have thought that he would bring alone his maniac of a sister along? No one.


_**The Day of The Accident**_

* * *

"Iris!" Louise's voice rang out through the house, disturbing the eerie silence that fell over the usually brightand warm home like a blanket. A clattering of metal against marble could be heard from the kitchen, causing the young  
detective to make her way, slowly but surely, to the origin of the sound. Her hand subconsciously flitted to her gun that rested neatly in its holster. The noise was soon replaced by shuffling, which caused Louise to be even more on edge. She pulled  
her weapon out and faced it at the intruder, shouting her usual, "CCPD, FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Her Brooklyn accent startled the intruder and all of the kitchen equipment occupying the young brunette's hands fell from his grasp as he yelped  
and jumped in his place. The pans came crashing down and most of them managed to hit the forensic scientist's foot, causing him to shriek out in pain. "Holy mother of Francis! Barry! You scared the livin' shit outta me!" Louise sheathed her gun and  
glared at her twin, shrugging off her jacket. "I was making you food! And you pulled a gun on me!" He rebutted, massaging his foot while simultaneously hopping on the other. "That's why you answer when someone calls out!" She defended, rolling her  
eyes and plopping down on the couch. She heard huffing and shuffling as Barry picked up the pans that clanged to the floor moments prior. "Besides, why are you making food, Hun? I brought takeout!" She gestured to the bag of food that she tossed to  
the floor when she came in. Before Barry could answer, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's right, you wanna impressIriswith your impeccable cooking skills."

She smirked and picked up a comic issue of Deadpool from the coffee table. Something caught her eye and her vision turned to red, anger flowing through her veins.

"GODDAMMIT, ALLEN! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLDYOU SPECIFICALLY NOT TO TOUCH THE ORIGINAL GODDAMN DEADPOOL ISSUE!" Barry faked his innocence, which Louise could see straight through, Barry was a terrible liar. "Oh, was that the original? I didn't  
realise." He shrugged his shoulders and went

back to the cupboards to retrieve some spices. "If I find so much as a fingerprint on this, I swear to all that is good an' holy, I'm gonna cut off all of your limbs in your sleep." She gingerly picked up the graphic novel, along with the takeout

bag and went to her room. As she passed Barry, she muttered loud enough for him to hear the venom in her threatening voice. "And Imma make sure you're awake forallof it, toots." She turned and walked away, but not before seeing her twin  
visibly shudder at her words.

The evening rolled by, and Barry was leaving for the convention at S.T.A.R. Labs. The particle accelerator had him giddy throughout the whole week, but on the day of it was unbearable. "I'll be in your lab, probably eatin' all yo' food and watchin' shit  
on your computer." She announced, heaving her tall frame through the doorway to her room. "As usual." Replied Barry, rushing Iris through the door in order to get there faster. Louise grinned at him and playfully scored him in the shoulder, making  
him wince. "Go get 'er, tiger." She winked at him and waved them out the door, locking the door behind herself as she, too, made her way to her Chevy Impala. "Oh, baby, I love you so much." She whispered, stroking the hood of the car as she almost  
glided to the driver's seat.

Louise had barely got through an hour in Barry's lab when the latter emerged from the doors, head hung low, shoulders slumped. "What's got you lookin' so glum, Sugar?" He lifted his head an inch, then let it hang again, groaning before falling into his  
chair. "Some mugger stole Iris's bag, and I ran after him, but Thawne got to him before I did." Louise rolled her eyes and stood up, sitting on the table beside her brother's chair. "And lemme guess, he got to be the Prince Charming and you became  
the smol, forgotten potatoe." Barry responded by playfully tasering her side, but she caught the small dullness in his eyes, along with a glint of frustration. "Hey. Hey, lookie here. Imma make you a deal. If you ask out Iris before I lose my accent,  
I'm gonna help you with whatever chugglydoo you have planned in Star City. If I lose my accent first, you let me hook ya up with one of my friends from Brooklyn, you'd love Chloe." Barry looked at Louise as if she were insane, and Louise seemed to  
get what his expression meant. "I'm tired of seeing you like this! You've been hung up on Iris for decades! When was the last time you went out on a date? A real one." She added when she remembered that sad moment a few weeks ago. He sighed and obviously  
tried to avoid the topic by saying that the Particle Accelerator should be turning on right about now. Louise rolled her eyes and dug her nose in a comic book, uninterested in the stuff Harrison Wells was talking about. She had been too caught up  
to notice the rain that had started to pelt on the windows. But when the explosion sounded, she was jolted out of her daze and shared a look with Barry, watching him carefully as he started to close the window. Everything happened as if in slow motion.  
The various liquids that ran along the walls started to levitate in the air, and Louise subconsciously tightened the hold on her book, acting as if it was a stress reliever. Everything became silent except for the ringing in their ears, and their  
heart beats which matched the ticking of the clock perfectly, when the first bolt of lightening cracked through the air. It hit Barry square in the chest and sent him right into those same floating acids. Her breath quickened. A scream erupted from  
her throat, the beads of sweat lining her forehead. Then came the second one. The lightening struck the only conscious Allen twin, knocking her into the same state as it did her brother seconds before. The blonde cop hurtled through the window like  
a bullet, the shards of glass surrounded her as she plummeted to the concrete of the ground below. A venomous crack sliced through the air when her body came in contact with the hood of a car. The undisturbed rain soaked her limp form. Completely  
still.


End file.
